Naruto: Of the Koori clan
by MDfilmaker
Summary: At the age of six Naruto finds out that he can control water and ice. He goes to the Sandaime to show him and receives a scroll and a sword about his mother’s clan. This is Naruto the Hyoton user.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Of the Koori clan

Summary: At the age of six Naruto finds out that he can control water and ice. He goes to the Sandaime to show him and receives a scroll and a sword about his mother's clan. This is Naruto the Hyoton user.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Talk

_Thought_

**Jutsu**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking to the Hokage's office because of something that happened today when molding his chakra.

(Flashback)

Naruto was sitting be a pond at his favorite training field trying to mold his chakra. After the hundredth failure he tried again forming the hand seals and suddenly a small sphere of water formed in front of him. Now Naruto being a curious child started to move the small sphere left and right and decided to play for a bit. Naruto eventually let the small sphere go and decided to go to the old man Hokage for the answers.

(Flashback end)

Naruto walked past the guards and asked the secretary if the old man was in a meeting. The secretary smiled and checked the Hokage's schedule and motioned him in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Hokage's Office)

Sarutobi Saskue the professor as some called him or the Sandaime Hokage was sitting in his office facing an enemy greater than any he had faced before paperwork. Sandaime was looking for anything to give him a break his mortal enemy when Naruto came in.

"Hi old man are you busy." Naruto asked.

"Hello Naruto no I'm not busy I was just looking for a reason to take a break." Sarutobi said, "What's the matter you look as if you've been training hard."

"Old man watch this." As Naruto formed a hand seal as he did before and a small sphere of water gain formed in front of Naruto as he again played with the sphere.

While Naruto was doing this Sarutobi was in deep thought. _So Naruto has already unlocked his mother's bloodline Hyoton. Maybe I should give Naruto his mother scroll now instead of after he becomes a gennin._ With his decision made up he waited for Naruto to stop.

"Hey old man how was that. Pretty cool." Naruto said.

Sarutobi rose from his chair and said, "It looks as if you have discovered your mother's bloodline."

"I have a bloodline, is it cool, what does it do," Naruto looked at Sarutobi with hope in his eyes, "does this mean I have a family."

Sarutobi looked saddened and shoke his head, "I'm sorry Naruto but the rest of your family is dead as far as I know your mother died of of child birth but I can tell you she was very happy to hold you in her arms. She did leave you a box of heirlooms if you ever unlocked your bloodline."

Sarutobi entered a small room in the back of his office and returned with a rather large box. He sat the book down on the table and motioned for Naruto to take the box.

Naruto opened the box and found two scrolls one addressed to him another labeled 'koori clan techniques' as well as a sword. Naruto tried to open the scroll addressed to him but couldn't. He looked at the old man for the answer.

"It's a blood seal Naruto simply smear your blood across the seal and it will open." Sarutobi instructed.

Naruto bit his thumb and swiped it across the seal. The seal glowed and then slowly opened. It read

Dear Naruto,

Hello Naruto my name is Uzumaki Kushina and I am your mother. I wasn't originally from Konoha but from the village hidden in the whirlpools. I came to Konoha after the third Great War when our village was destroyed. Our clan originally came from the Mist in the water country but my family decided to flee after the great bloodline war. Our original name is Koori but changed to Uzumaki after fleeing to hope for our safety. Now if you are reading this then you have either unlocked our bloodline or have become a gennin. I hope it's the sooner than the later.

Now our bloodline allows us to control ice or Hyoton. In the other scroll there is a list of most of our clan techniques as well as chakra control exercises. Our clan is known for creating several justu that work with our ice because all our chakra control exercises. The next thing I'm going to give you is our clan sword which is called the Caduceus. It is a sword said to be given to us by the gods and anybody who is not of koori blood will freeze. The sword has several special traits that you should try and figure out. Naruto I want you to know no matter what happens I am always with you and as long as you hold that sword you are not alone you have an entire clan with you.

Your loving mother

Kushina Uzumaki Koori

Naruto sat for a few moments just staring at the letter thinking_ I'm not alone and I have an entire clan to look up to._ Naruto didn't see the Sandaime come from around his desk and pull Naruto into a hug nor did he realize that he was crying. Once Naruto stopped he looked down at the sword and drew it. The hilt was light blue and guard was dark blue. It looked like a regular katana but the metal looked pale blue and white. Naruto re-sheathed the Caduceus and placed it back in the box. Naruto then looked at the Sandaime and said, "Thank you old man."

"No problem Naruto any time you need help with anything anything at all please come and see me." Sarutobi said with a grandfather like smile. Looking out the window realizing that it was getting late asked, "Why don't you come with me out for some ramen then I can take you home. Remember you do have school tomorrow."

Naruto nodded his head and went with Sarutobi to get some Ramen.

End

Author's Notes

So what do you think? I've had this idea for a while and wanted to get it out there. Pairings undecided

Give me idea's for a few hyoton techniques.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Of the Koori clan

Summary: At the age of six Naruto finds out that he can control water and ice. He goes to the Sandaime to show him and receives a scroll and a sword about his mother's clan. This is Naruto the Hyoton user.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Talk

_Thought_

**Jutsu**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Ninja academy)

Naruto was quietly sitting in class for his gennin exam hoping he did well. Naruto reflected on his last four years at the academy. In the beginning most teachers would ignore him and even though he tried hard on all his tests he always seemed to fail until they studied genjutsu. Naruto worked hard on learning to detect genjutsu and eventually sensed genjutsu on his test. Naruto eventually went to the old man about this problem and was transferred to another class with an instructor named Umino Iruka. Unlike the other instructors Iruka didn't seem to hate him and actually tried to help him.

Naruto thought back to the scroll his mother gave him inside the one large scroll there was novice, middle, advance as well as the basic taijutsu style and a kenjutsu style. The taijutsu style was primarily a defensive style that worked by freezing or numbing an area of the body making it harder to move. The kenjutsu style primarily worked on quick strikes and fast blocks. He did have trouble with strength and speed but solved it when Iruka recommended that he should use weights.

Naruto also began thinking about all the chakra control exercises and the few hyoton jutsu he knew. Several of the chakra control exercises were easy like leaf freezing exercise in which you put enough chakra to put a thin layer of frost on the leaf. Too much chakra and the leaf freezes too little and all you get is a leaf covered in dew. Naruto didn't show off like a certain Uchiha and didn't show off his abilities.

While thinking about the emo Uchiha he looked around the room at his fellow classmates. First was the person next to him Hinata Hyuuga a shy girl with a great amount of potential and a powerful bloodline. He never talked to her much because she would always look away whenever there eyes meet. Next to her was Aburame Shino the stoic bug user who was mostly keeps to himself. Then sitting in the front row was Ino Yamanaka a Saskue fan-girl who had a great amount of potential if she would focus on training then looks. She and the other girls of the class usually called him dobe. Then there were the two laziest people he had ever met Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara both were great friend but just did try in class. Then there was Kiba Inuzuka who was loud, brash, and cocky but he was a great friend and ditching buddy. Sakura Haruno another Saskue fan-girl she had no ninja in here family but she was 

an excellent student and would defiantly excel in genjustu or medial jutsu if she ever get the right mind set. Finally was there was this year's rookie of the year Saskue Uchiha the last Uchiha he excelled in everything but was colder than most ice jutsu he knew and was prick.

Naruto turned to Hinata who looked very nervous and said, "Don't worry Hinata-chan well do fine on this exam."

Hinata turned to her crush and when she looked into his eyes she suddenly felt as if she could pass. "Thank you Naruto and do your best," she said looking away blushing.

"Attention class today will be the gennin exam there will be three parts a written, a taijutsu, and finally ninjutsu part." Iruka said.

After the papers were handed out the test began Naruto answered about eighty percent of the test correctly then decided to just sleep for the rest of the test and wait for the taijutsu part.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Outside the Academy)

The taijutsu part of the exam was actually boring until the final two competitors faced. Saskue Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki both entered the ring. Saskue was wearing the traditional Uchiha crest on the back of a blue shirt and white shorts while Naruto wore a black muscle shirt under a navy blue jacket and black pants with several pockets.

While Saskue looked cocky Naruto looked bored out of his mind his hands were in his pockets and he was just looking up at the clouds.

"Ready to loose dobe." Saskue said.

Naruto continued to stair up at the clouds and responded, "No wonder Shikamaru always looks at the clouds there much more interesting than you."

Shikamaru smirked while Kiba and Chouji were laughing. Ino and Sakura both shouted, "Don't act so cool. Saskue-kun is way better than you."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Is there any way that you two could ever be related a banshee?" Both looked stunned while everybody even Shino laughed a little. "Can we continue this be for hell freezes over."

"Now remember taijutsu only no ninjutsu, genjutsu, or weapons. Fighters ready begin"

Saskue dashed forward hoping to end the fight quickly. Just as he was about to strike Naruto. Naruto spun on his heal and tripped him. Saskue fell to the ground and quickly got back up.

"Is that all you can do dobe." He yelled as he charged again this time faster. Naruto just looked bored but slowly slid into a taijutsu stance.

"What kind of taijutsu style is that?" Sakura asked

Naruto's left foot was square with is right shoulder length apart his right arm was extended showing an open palm while his left arm was right in front of his chest. Saskue quickly swung his right arm but Naruto trusted his palm out quickly and meet with Saskue fist. Saskue reeled back in pain and then tried to make a fist but every time he tried his fist would hurt. Before Saskue could say anything Naruto quickly landed a kick to the stomach doubling him over as Naruto finished with a quick punch to the face. Saskue was out cold.

"Winner by knock out Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka said.

"No way did the dobe beat Saskue-kun he's the strongest Naruto must have cheated." Sakura said.

"Sakura your saying that I cheated," she nodded, "and how exactly did I cheat." Naruto asked.

Before she could answer Iruka cut her off, "Sakura he is right now let's go inside for the final part of the exam."

Everybody eventually went back inside and waited for the ninjutsu part of the exam.

Several people passed but most people failed. Finally Naruto was called.

"Ok Naruto you have to create three workable bushins." Mizuki said. Mizuki smirked he knew Naruto couldn't perform the bushin and he would fail and he could get the demon child to steal the Forbidden Scroll.

Naruto slowly started to drop the room temperature so he could condense the water into ice easier and with three quick handsighs and a cry off "**koori bushin"** three bushins quickly formed.

"Hey what's that?" Mizuki asked.

"This is the koori bushin. It's a bushin made out of solid ice much stronger than regular bushin but it can't use chakra." Naruto responded.

"Mizuki, Naruto did create a bushin so he does pass here is your headband." Iruka said with a brotherly smile.

Naruto walked up to the table and grabbed a headband and tied it around his forehead to hold up his hair.

Later Naruto was on the swings looking out at all the other kids who had their parents with them congratulating them on becoming a ninja. Naruto brushed this off and went over to his favorite place to train.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Clearing)

Naruto was panting heavily he had just finished one of his clans strongest jutsu. When suddenly Mizuki jumped into the clearing with a scroll on his back with Iruka right behind him.

"Naruto stop Mizuki he has the forbidden scroll." Iruka said as he tried to right himself but was having a hard time because of a wound to the leg.

Mizuki smirked evilly and said, "Hey Naruto want to know a secret."

Iruka realizing what Mizuki was going to say said, "No Mizuki stop it's forbidden."

"You know the story of how the kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime right," Mizuki waited for Naruto to nod, "well the truth is that it's a lie the demon fox was sealed in you. You are the kyuubi and once I kill you I'll be a hero even if I become a missing-nin."

Naruto was shocked. This was the reason why he was hated and ignored. Naruto was so shocked he didn't see Mizuki throw a fumma shuriken at him or Iruka get in front of Naruto to save him.

"Naruto I'm sorry I didn't see your pain I'm sorry I didn't help you sooner but you are not the kyuubi you are a shinobi of Konoha and nobody can change that." Iruka said as he slipped out of conciseness.

Naruto wanted to cry but didn't he finally found somebody who accepted him and he wasn't going to let him down.

Naruto quickly made a koori bushin and made him carry Iruka away for what he was going to do next could kill Iruka in his state.

"How dare you hurt Iruka-sensei now you're going to pay." Naruto said coldly.

"Bring it on demon whatever you throw at me I will throw it back one hundred fold." Mizuki yelled.

Naruto quickly ran through a few hand seals and yelled, "**koori clan secret technique: hidden snow jutsu**."

As Naruto said these words the wind picked up and snow started landed all around them it was below freezing.

"Wwwhaaattt iiisss thisss?" Mizuki asked while shivering to stay warm.

"A secret can technique that has the ability to hid use as well as freeze our enemies" Naruto said glaring at Mizuki. The snow suddenly began to come down harder and Naruto vanished in the snow. Next thing Mizuki hears is, "**ice release: chains of the heavens**", Chains of ice come up and in snare Mizuki. The last thing he hears is, "**entrapment**".

The snow slowly clears melting leaving a single Naruto and a frozen Mizuki out in the clearing. Naruto turns around to see his koori clone come into the clearing with a beat still unconscious Iruka. Without any words Naruto smiles and grabs the scroll and heads toward the Hokage's office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's office

Sandaime looking through the crystal ball smiles, "Kushina you would be proud."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what do you think of the jutsu?

Read and Review


End file.
